A Two Sided Street
by TheBladeDancer1158
Summary: When a new government threat arises. Judy and Nick will have to face society, morals, and each other. While Judy sticks with the force, Nick looks for a more...illegal approach. With enemies on every step you take. This story is one of love, lust, and lethality. (Smut warning)!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I ain't own shit, other than the idea of this story. Also, I know this is my first story so tips, love, advice, hate, ideas are all appreciated. I will also install my OC in this even though it's my first story (fuck rules). I will try to focus more on JudyxNick and the storyline. (but spoiler, he is part of the storyline). One more thing, this story will deal with: swear, violence, adult themes, and I do plan to have sex in this. Again, first story, probably not a good Idea to make it M and have a complete plot, and of all things sex. But...YOLO!

* * *

 **NICK POV**

* * *

Nick wasn't the assuming type, for he was a fox and assuming was something that ruined his life. But something about the way Chief Bogo looked, didn't exactly feel too well to him. It has been a while since the Night Howler outbreak and Bellweather is behind bars and predator and prey got together and sang kumbaya. Well, not exactly. Predator and prey are farther apart (not thanks to Bitchweather) but we are making progress.

Nick and Judy currently are in the bullpen along with the rest of the force. Chief has just recently asked - no - shouted for everyone to shut up, and instead of going straight to assignments, he had a look of resentment. Nick would even wager to say sadness. His walked seemed more slouched, like he had no reason to walk. His outfit was less neat, as if he didn't care. His earlier mentioned shout had less aggression to it, less of a want for silence. Judy seemed to notice to, although he doubted she noticed as much as he did. When he stood there with his hooves to his face and said nothing, he got worried.

"Excuse me, Chief?" asked Judy.

Bogo looked up from his hooves with a depressive look on his face. "What?" He half-heartedly replied.

"Are you alright? You seem upset."

The buffalo stood up straighter, recomposing himself and taking a deep intake of breath, and releasing it. "I appreciate your concern, Officer Hopps," he started. Now, Nick was already surprised, it wasn't like Bogo to thank someone for being concerned. "Although," he continued, "I am not alright, these reports I have, indicate that..." then he fell silent. Nick waited and waited...and waited some more. (alright this is boring)

"indicate what?" asked Nick attempting to start his sentence back up.

Bogo was still silent, then finally what felt like _ages_ of waiting he said solemnly "This threat to our city...could be our very own mayor."

If Nick was surprised earlier, he might as well have a heart attack.

* * *

 ** _TIME SKIP! AND JUDY'S POV_**

* * *

 _Woah, just woah_ , Judy thought. she didn't want to believe it was true, but. The evidence was in her face, it was like saying that hybrids don't exist _to_ a _hybrids_ face! (important note there). She and Nick were currently walking to the police cruiser, in silence, that was in the garage (I don't know what police peeps use soo). She sat in the passenger seat, for it was Nick's week to drive, and just sat in silence for a minute. Not being used to this silence, Judy asked, "I thought Lionheart could be trusted. Now it seems like no one can be trusted."

"Well, Chief Horn head," Nick earned a slap for that. "said that it wasn't exactly _the_ mayor, it was his new assistant." After the events of the Night Howlers, no one trusted the assistant mayor whom was prey. Nick started the car and they drove onto there assigned patrol route.

"I don't believe it," Judy continued, "I don't believe that Lionheart is raising taxes on preds. Or that he is establishing that preys are superior. Why would he do that? He IS a predator!"

"That's why they say it's the assistant mayor," Nick replied while watching the road. "She is a prey and is most likely to persuade something like this." He stopped at a red light (cops have to obey laws too you know?) and continued. "Now I'm not saying all prey authority figure is up to no good. Hell, look at Bogo. The most evil thing he's ever done put us on parking duty."

Judy attempted and failed at trying not to chuckle at Nick's remark. She always thought Nick was funny, and she would have never ever forever (I love you Jaiden Animations) have thought that she would be best friends with a fox. Let alone have feelings for said fox. The light turned green and Nick directed his attention to the road. Judy took this as an opportunity to look at him.

His fur was an extra reddish today; he must have showered. His green eyes have always looked pensive, always in thought. Judy moved her eyes lower, toward his torso (she's not that weird!) his suit didn't grab his figure that much. But it still showed some of his developed muscles that he has earned in training. His sent was...intoxicating?

She blushed lightly, she never thought she would ever be attracted to a pred. Let alone her biological enemy. But she didn't care that much, except when came to society. Besides that she was happy as friends, but would _love_ to be in a romantic relationship. She also discouraged the thought, they were partners, there wasn't a time where the Chief didn't remind her that they were just _partners_ (PARTNER ZONE!). That earlier mentioned society was also a reason why they couldn't be together, interspecies were always frowned upon, and not only that, they are prey and predator! She was snapped out of her thoughts by the tap on the shoulder.

"Um, you okay?" asked Nick.

She blushed when she realized that she had been staring at him for so long that, they got to their watch point. "Yeah, just thinking about the problem," she lied.

"Well, since you brought that up," Nick replied, "Buffalo butt," Judy glared at him but he didn't care. "He said that the 'mayor', was also targeting hybrids."

This was new to Judy, Lionheart was so fair and kind, that she would have never guessed. "What?" was all she could say. "I know hybrids are frowned upon, but."

"They all had the same rights." Nick finished for her.

"Exactly!"

There conversation was quickly interrupted by a the cry for help nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter is longer, I hope you don't mind. By the way, If you find any spelling errors, misused words, or grammar mistakes, feel free to fap-I mean tell me. I have gotten a review from MaxDark158 (it would be cool, if she wasn't my sister) saying things I could fix. So I am going to do a Judy Hopps and try again. (one more thing, I don't own shit in Zootopia).

* * *

Chapter 2

 **NICK'S POV**

* * *

"Come on!" yelled Judy while running with Nick close behind. The sound came from a nearby alley, _What's with bad guys and alleys?_ thought Nick. They turned the corner and what they saw, horrified them. There on the ground was a ruffled male wolf in a business outfit...bleeding on his side. Nick and Judy ran to his side and to help him.

"Who did this to you?" Nick tried to ask before he was pulled closer by the wolf. "He is a gazelle and he went down Sahara street; get his ass," scowled the wolf. Nick needed no more words, "I'll stay here and patch him up. You go get the little fucker, call me on the walkie if there's any trouble." Normally, he would go with her and protect her, but this wolf was severely injured and he knew basic first aid (If you were a conman, you would too). He already knew what to do with it. Judy looked at him and nodded the last thing he heard from her was, "Language!"

Nick ran back to the cruiser to look for the first aid, "Where is it . . . bingo!" He ran straight back toward the wolf and started to treat him. If he had time to think, he would be worried about Judy and even then he still thought about her. Coming back to the problem at hand he tended to the wolf.

"I forgot to tell-" the wolf started but was silenced by Nick. "Save your energy. What's your name?" asked Nick, applying pressure on the bandaged wound.

"No time for that! Call your buddy and tell her," he took a breath, "he has allies."

 _Oh no_ , thought Nick and he immediately reached for his walkie, "Carrots!?" asked Nick through the walkie talkie. But no response came. He was on the verge of leaving this poor mammal, but kept his ground. "HOPPS?!" Nick yelled again. She can't be gone, she just can't. Not before he got to tell her that no one has ever made him feel important. That no one has ever fixed his life better than she has. That no girl has made him feel so special. That there was no girl in the whole world that he could want more than her. That he has never loved someone so much. "JUDY!"

"WHAT?!" replied an annoyed but familiar voice.

"Oh my god. You're alive!" he breathed, he was now in tears. He barely noticed that another police cruiser pulled up to help. He didn't notice that he was creating a puddle of tears. He just cared that she was alive.

"Yeah, and I got the assailant. Is the man alright?" Judy asked concerned.

"Um, yeah," Nick said wiping his tears. "Did his friends attack you?" Nick asked getting back into the vehicle and started it. He was planning to pick her up and make sure she was okay. He was never letting her out of his sight again. The only time he has ever been that scared was when he and Judy felled down the waterfall, and she didn't answer to his desperate calls. Never will he make that same mistake again. Never will anyone hurt her. Never will anyone-

"What friends?" Judy replied.

Nick immediately turned off the sirens, "What?" Nick asked.

"He was all alone. What do you mean friends?" she reassured him.

"It doesn't matter. The point is you're sa-you secured him. That's all that matters. By the way, thanks for calling back up. In the heat I forgot to do so," Nick, well, thanked. Which was stupid because he had a bleeding mammal and an officer that was dealing with an assailant.

"Back up? I didn't call back up. I was too busy chasing the crook I thought you did," she asked.

The hits just keep on comin', Judy didn't call back up? He turned off the vehicle and got out. "I'll send someone to pick you up," Nick decided.

"No need, Someone is already here," and Nick heard a faint 'hello' has Judy turned off her walkie. Nick walked up to a Tiger Officer, Officer Gerald, and he turned to him.

"Great job Nick," Gerald said. Officer Gerald was like a giant pillow, looks he could kill you but doesn't actually want to. He and Nick were always cool, they never talked much but they were always there for each other.

"Thanks," Nick started, "How did you know where I was?"

Gerald looked baffled, "Didn't someone here call? I came because I got a call from my phone saying these coordinates." He looked around as if he was looking for someone. "And you don't have my number, so it couldn't have been you." He then chuckled, "And it sure as hell wasn't a women. The voice was too deep."

"No," agreed Nick to his previous statement, "Judy went to catch the gazelle and I was too panicked to call anyone." He looked around to see any witnesses, but no one was there. Who the hell called?

* * *

 **TIME SKIP JUDY'S POV**

* * *

"That was nuts," proclaimed Judy, "Chief tells us there's a new city threat, someone gets stabbed, and then the act of god saves us. All on the same day."

Nick laughed so loudly, that some of the nearby animals were starting to look. They were currently sitting in there favorite café, grabbing lunch. Nick insisted on paying, they had huge argument and they haven't even ordered yet. He finally persuaded her with that conman charm or just the fact that she wanted to eat lunch and not argue about lunch.

When Nick finally breathed he reminded her, "Don't forget tonight's movie night." OH! Judy almost forgot, how could she almost forget such an important thing they did? Ever since they were friends, they were inseparable, they would go get ice cream, dance to music, movie nights. Hell, it was hard to believe they weren't dating!

"Yeah I remembered," she lied and Nick probably knew, judging from the smirk he had. Judy loved and hated that smirk, A.K.A his normal face. She loved It because it was the same smirk that saved her life and her job. But, It can get excruciatingly annoying. Like when he uses it when he knows he's right, like this very moment. It difficult not to punch him.

"Oh yeah, and I bet you also remembered-"

"OKAY! I forgot, sorry," Judy confessed. She didn't want to look like a 'dumb bunny', but she also didn't want to hear him talk. It was either her dignity or her sanity.

The both chuckled and had light conversation, since they knew so much about each other that they could write books on each other. Except for one thing, Judy's childhood trauma, the moment Gideon Grey went from a bully, to a straight up asshole. She was glad Gideon saw the error in his ways. Judy found this as an opportunity to talk to him about it. After all, he did open up to her about his childhood and it was only fair if she did too.

Their food was set on the counter and Nick payed. They were no w in the cruiser and eating lunch, since eating and driving was dangerous and made no sense. They both had a salad, Judy's being more vegetarian and Nick's having just light dressing and chicken, they had just a mild talk about this morning.

"Damn," Nick said with a sigh. Judy never cared for the word 'damn', it's like another way of saying 'curse'. Although, 'piss' was more of a problem. It just sounded too crude.

"So why didn't you answer right away after I've said your name?" Nick asked. Judy remembered how she had a little violent tango with the gazelle. In the situation, the gazelle knocked her walkie off her suit in order to prevent her from calling anyone.

"The gazelle, whom I have confirmed as Jake Bucker, knocked my walkie away to keep me from calling you. As soon as I got to it I heard you screaming," Judy replied. She took a sip of her water and finished her food. "We have paper work to do when we get to the station. Once we finish we can hang out."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Nick.

"That's because it is one," Judy playfully shot back, only getting a laugh of a response out of Nick.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

Judy sighed as she stacked the last pack of papers on the finished pile. It's been hours and they were about done with the day.

"If only the act of god can save us from paper," Nick sneered. Judy giggled, she looked back toward the fox and saw that he was finished. She grabbed her keys and headed out of the cubicle with Nick shortly behind.

As they left, with normal clothes, they waved Benjamin Clawhauser good-bye and got in Judy's car. Judy sat in the driver's seat and started the car. That's when it hit her, "Who hosts movie night again?" she asked.

Nick looked at her and she waited for it. She waited for the 'dumb bunny' and the laugh. She knew it was only fun and games, but after a while it gets annoying and almost a reminder that she is dumb. She never told Nick this because she was too damn proud and didn't want to seem weak to his eyes. So, she gathered up her pride and braced for it.

"Your house," Nick began and she was ready, "You need to get a bigger car, Judy. That is if want to make me walk."

She made a mental sigh of relief. Maybe it hurt her more than she realized? She started the car and drove onto the rode. What if Nick actually saw her as a dumb bunny? But friends don't do that, right? These were all questions that she pushed away and would answer later.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP NICK'S POV**

* * *

Judy walked down the hall of the apartment building, Nick helped Judy carry groceries from a nearby gas station, she said she needed to grab some things, so he went to help. Judy unlocked her apartment room and walked in. She got a new apartment after a few months of being in the force. Think of it as a large fat 'T', the vertical part of the 'T' consisted of a sofa and in front of it a coffee table and in front of _that_ a T.V. The horizontal part of the 'T' (oh god) was a table, to the left a small kitchen, and to the right a bathroom.

"Where do you sleep?" asked Nick. There was no bed to be seen. He was genuinely concerned if Judy had a bed.

"The sofa folds out into a bed. I just have to move the coffee table," she responded.

"Oh."

Nick set the groceries on the table, it wasn't too big, just nice and simple. He grabbed their movie snacks out of one bag and the movies out of another.

"So which one do you want to start with? Judy?" Nick turned around and saw that the bunny was gone. He wondered where she went, then her heard a voice from the bathroom.

"Just get the snacks ready. I'm going to change into something more comfortable. If you want, you can change after I'm done."

"Sure," Nick called as he set the timer to pop the popcorn. As he was opening bags of snacks, his mind was suddenly plagued by the thought of Judy changing. For a minute he let his guard down, he thought about Judy and all of her, even her flaws. She was always cared about others and did her best to make them feel better. Sometimes her emotions are her greatest weakness, but there are times when her caring has brought the best. Like when she saved Fru Fru from that giant donut. Because of her kindness, She and Nick weren't killed and if anything, it helped them become friends with the biggest crime boss ever. Then he thought about her body, her eyes were like purple swirling hurricanes of beauty, her ears were awesome too. They were powerful and brought that 'cute' charm home. Although, not all mammals liked her ears, especially if they're over time on their parking. Then he thought about her...chest. The muscles on her stomach have grown. How does he know? Sometimes the suit tightens when she runs. He then thought about the more intimate part of her torso. Her breast weren't too big, but he liked it like that, he's kind of into it. However, he doesn't glance at them as much as he glances at her _ass_ , god the ass. Being a bunny sure helps it.

His thoughts were disturbed by the beeping of the microwave and the slight tug on his pants, near the front. He looked down and sighed. _I got to get over her_ , he thought as he grabbed the popcorn out of microwave, opened the bag, and poured some in the bowl. He opened some bags of sweets to pour along with the popcorn: N&N's, Ike n Mikes, and some Kittles (god I'm hilarious) and mixed it.

He thought about Judy _and_ Him together, he loved her, and it wasn't just sexual love. He knew Judy wasn't a PredChaser (which is a name animals use when prey dates predator). He didn't want to date her, not because he didn't want to be classified PreyChaser (you get it), it was because he didn't want Judy to be teased, embarrassed, or harassed. If not being with her meant she was safe, he would do it and so much more.

"Nick? You alright?" a feminine voice said behind him. He turned around and he didn't want to look back.

It wasn't anything too sexy, Nick just had a dirty mind, but it was like anything baggy either. It was some pajama tights and a tight, but comfortable, tank top. He stared at her without saying anything for a little bit. A little bit must have been too long because the she asked, "What? Too sexy? Should I change again?"

Nick snapped out of it, "No, you're fine. Just that I remembered that I didn't bring any clothes to change into," he lied.

"Oh that's fine. Just take off your shirt or something. I won't mind. As long as you're not nude, kay?"

Nick chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

It was near the end of their second movie and Judy was nodding off. The bed was folded out, they thought it would be the most comfortable position, and they laying next to each other. Nothing too intimate, or to get Nick's dirty mind workin', but it was new. They would usually be in a siting position or next to each other but the only thing touching is their arms. This, however, was nothing like that. Nick had his arm under Judy's abdomen and her head on his shoulder, something like a couple would do. Was it the movie they were watching? Or was Judy just drunk on exhaustion. After all, she initiated the position.

The credits were rolling and the popcorn mix was empty. Nick started to put on his shirt when Judy asked drowsily, "What are you doing?"

Nick stopped and looked back at her and answered, "I have to go home. I don't live here." Although, he wouldn't have a problem with staying the night. It was cold and he was tired. As if she read his mind she said, "Why don't you just stay the night? It's cold and I bet you're tired."

"But I don't have pajamas and we're just friends," Nick insisted.

Judy rolled over to face him, "Just take off your clothes and leave your underwear on. Besides, think of it like a sleep over."

Nick thought about it for a while. Should he do this? They were close, but not that close. And plus, by the way she was talking, she wanted to sleep in the same bed. He didn't want to seem like a pervert but he also wanted to.

"Please," Judy asked. Now he had to. At first, he thought she was being kind, as mentioned earlier, but now it seemed like she wanted him to stay.

"Okay," he replied, "I can't say 'no' to a cute bunny like you." She must have been really tired, because as soon as he took of his pants, go in bed and fell asleep. Not once did he here a 'don't call me cute!'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am going to try to have a disclaimer in every story, just so you know what's going on. Also, I would like to give credit to Venomheart the Dreamer for constructive criticism on my last chapter. If you have advice (or criticism) please tell me and make it nice, I'd like to read a nice review instead of a mean review. If you tell me these things please tell me _how_ I can achieve them. And try to leave in some things I'm doing right. I try my best every day, I'm not a robot. Venomheart the Dreamer told me that I am not using POVs correctly, so I am going to make it first person from now on. The third times the charm. I do not a fucking thing about Zootopia other than this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **NICK POV**

* * *

I woke up to...nothing. No alarm, no nagging Judy, nothing. Complete blissful silence. This didn't surprise me since my body has wired its self to wake up in time for work. I became so addicted on impressing Judy while being myself, It just became a habit. Great when on duty; sucks when off duty. Although that wasn't the only thing I woke up to. I woke up to a completely rainy day and next to an attractive rabbit. I would be cool with it, if I wasn't spooning her. Here we were, lying down, in such a provocative way. The only natural thing that was happening was how my body reacted, and even then it wasn't normal. Me noticing my arousal was enough to wake me up. I quickly but quietly get up and get dressed. We would have to pick up the pace if we wanted to get my uniform, which is at my apartment, get breakfast, and get to the station.

That's when I heard the alarm. _Beep, beep, beep, click!_ I looked back to Judy and saw that she was awake with a smile. God, that smile could make Chief Bogo start singing. She must have noticed my haste and asked, "What's the matter?"

Without stopping I explained, "If we are going to stop at my apartment to get my uniform and get breakfast AND be on time. We gotta move." With that said, she was already up and running.

In her car, Judy waited for me to get ready. We made it to my apartment in decent time, if traffic holds up nice, we should be at the station, fully fed with 5 minutes to spare. I was thinking of this as I was putting the last of my suit on. I do a quick check of myself in the mirror, grab my wallet, and rush out the door. I book it down to Judy's car and jumped in shotgun. Judy floored it to our favorite breakfast cafe.

After we pick up our food, we head to the station. There is a break room where we can eat, that is if we make it on time. "I hate mornings," I grimaced with Judy giggling. Her giggle swells my heart, but no time to get all mushy, we were about to hit a red light. Time slows down as that green light turns to yellow. "Aw shit," I curse. I wondered a bit why Judy didn't jump on my case, but honestly, I don't care. I watched that yellow light... turn back to green? Judy and I both look at each other, jaw dropped, and look back to the road.

This sort of thing reminded me back to when we saved the wolf yesterday; that sudden phone call that Officer Gerald received. These things kind of things don't just happen. There is no such thing as a yellow light turning green. Judy pressed the gas and she drove a few more minutes. Gerald acted confused when I said I didn't call, so that must mean he didn't know the mammal who called. But how did the caller get the number. From a friend, from a relative... from Gerald? It's possible that Gerald could have lied about the identity of the caller. But why would he do that, and why did that yellow light turn to red and then immediately to green?!

When we got to the station, we had 10 FUCKING MINUTES TO EAT! That's insane! That was even more than I calculated. "Holy shit," I quietly said aloud as Judy and I walk in. "Watch it," she said in the same hushed tone. "We have to tell the chief," she announced, but before she could run off, I grabbed her. She turned around and gave me a confused look. "Can we at least eat first?" I complained, "I woke up early, had a shock, and I still haven't eaten yet." Judy rolled her eyes, "Fine, just quit whining." I gave her my annoying smirk-I mean my handsome grin and gave her a real dogs' whine. This annoys the shit outta her because of her ears. As a consequence, she punches me.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

 **JUDY'S POV**

* * *

We are currently sitting in the bullpen, awaiting for Bogo to arrive. I would have just busted into his office and tell him what happened, but Clawhuaser and Nick both told me, that this was something he would want to tell everyone anyway. So here we were sitting on the same over sized chairs waiting.

"So Carrots," Nick started without looking at me, "what do you think is going on?" I, personally, never thought about it until now. I was focused on more, important, things. Now that I had a chance to clear my head (somewhat), I thought about it. "Honestly, I didn't care at first," I began, "I thought it was just the biggest coincidence in history. But now, I kind of think this goes back to the mayor." Nick gave me a baffled look, "How?" he demanded. I actually didn't know why, I guess I just wanted an answer right away, amateur move.

"Attention!" the hippo officer yelled. The whole room started chanting and chanting until my ears, figuratively, bled. "Shut it!" Bogo yelled even louder. I flinched and Nick remarked, "Good to know he's back."

"What was that Wilde?" Chief questioned.

"Nothing sir," Nick replied. God, Nick's going to get himself killed one day. Bogo looked through his dockets for a minute and looked back at the officer. "I jinxed it," Nick poorly whispered. It took me the will of a supernova to not laugh. "Shut up," Bogo said normally and continued, "there is still a threat that no one knows about, but there has been a few... disturbing cases." I was a bit scared, it wasn't like Bogo to hesitate like that, but I kept a strong face on. Bogo continued, "McHorn, turn on the projector."

The officer did as he was told and turned it on. What came up was more than disturbing, it was down right horrifying. There was a fox, bigger paws than usual but not that different than Nick, which was another thing that terrified her. It was like a foreboding message and god it was. He was there hanging from his arms, being beaten with a blunt metal pipe, and bloody words beside him saying 'FILTHY'. They must have gotten the blood from the many open wounds on the foxes body. I wanted to look away, had to, but by god I was not going to look like scared little bunny. I kept my ground and my sanity."Next," ordered the Chief and McHorn followed through. This next one was a female, she was a bunny, although longer ears than normal. This one was a lot less bloody than the fox, but just as terrible. She was stripped naked the only thing covering her is the blur that Bogo probably put on. On her head was a glass box... and it was filled with water.

"This one was raped and murdered," Bogo said, "you may turn it off now." As soon as the projector was off, Bogo continued, "These were two of the many cases. We don't know what's going on or who's doing it or why. But we have to stop it. McHorn, Delgato, and Francine take a look down Sahara square. There's been a domestic disturbance of some sort, find it, stop it. Wolfard and Dire, there has been a robbery. Find the culprit and bring him to justice. Hold on." Just as the animals were moving he stopped them. "I have been told that Nick and Judy have discovered something." He looked at us and motioned with his hoof to talk.

I jumped onto the table and turned around to face everyone. This reminded me of when I had that press conference after Nick and I found the missing mammals. This was not going to end the same way though, I was not going to hurt Nick, and I was not going to give false information. I was not going to screw this up. That's when I began, "As you probably know, Nick and I had a bleeding mammal yesterday and we saved him and captured the assailant." That's when Nick interrupted, "Please hold your applause till the end." He got a few chuckles out of the group. I didn't know whether to slap him or thank him, I just decided to continue. "That was when Officer Gerald came to pick up the victim. Officer Gerald told us that he received a call from an unknown individual telling him about the information at the alley. I never thought much of it until this morning. Nick and I were running late and were about to hit a yellow light. Just as we thought we were going to be late, the light turned right back to green." I heard a couple of surprised murmurs from the group and a complaint about traffic. "It happened the entire way here, every light at every intersection. I don't know if this has anything to do with the mayor or this murderous cult, but we found it interesting. Thank you for your attention," and I hopped down.

"Dismissed," Bogo deadpanned. I was a little disappointed we didn't get that applaud Nick mentioned. Oh well, we have work to do.

* * *

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

 **NICK'S POV**

* * *

I loved the good old days when the biggest surprise was Bogo giving us parking duty. It's been two weeks since Judy gave her Oscar awarding announcement, and nothing changed. Actually, that's an exaggeration, what I meant was that things aren't getting easier. We currently have one of our suspects in custody in need of questioning by, yours truly, me. I walk down the hallway holding the prisoners, each one gave me a different shudder, one of fear, one of disgust, and one of cold. Seriously, they need a heater down here, it colder than then my mom's house - with the AC on! Subsiding these subzero thoughts (Oh god) I looked at the cell number I was supposed to go to. "34," I stated aloud. The prison cells were actually below the station, but we don't store hardcore prisoners like Bellwether down here, these are for thieves, thugs, and other minor things. We have stuck some murderers down here depending on the murder and how it was performed.

"Here it is," I stated aloud once more. I think I should mention that McHorn is behind me. While the cells are down here, there questioning room is upstairs. McHorn is helping me bring him up here since this guy is a cheetah. However he can't _cheet-_ ah his way outta this one. HA HA!

The spotted fiend looked up at me and gave me a sinister grin through the bars. "Well well. What a surprise. Me, lonely little old me, gets a free visit from Nicholas Wilde. How delightful," he sneered. This guy, Tommy Pawers, was thrown in here for his illegal drug trading. We (Judy and I) caught him by the docks when his group were leaving in a blue truck. The drugs consisted of mostly catnip but there were other lethal doses of other components.

"Listen. I would love to have light chat but," I start as I unlocked the cell door, "we are on a tight schedule I'll need you to cooperate." I throw open the door and Officer McHorn applied the handcuffs. Tommy shrugged as he walked with us to the elevator. On the way back we saw the other inmates: Micheal, a rhino who robbed a bank with his gang. Felicia, a provocative female panther who was guilty of domestic abuse. Luke, a fox who was charged for, what I would call, hustling.

These were some of the few that were down here; the bigger ones are at ZCA (Zootopia Criminal Asylum). We walked in the elevator and pressed the 1st floor buttoned and went up. The elevator was very quiet with no music until Tommy asked, "So, may I get something to drink? I'm parched." I looked back toward him and saw he was holding his throat to indicate that he was thirsty. I looked back toward the door and replied, "The room will be set up with some minor refreshments. Don't worry."

"Aw, How sweet of you. I wouldn't think my favorite cop would care so much about me," he said sarcastically. I didn't know if he was trying to piss me off or he was just a pro. Either way it didn't work, if anything I enjoy it, it's nice to talk to someone who is laid back like him. But this could be his plan. Get me softened up so I let my guard down. So I decided to give him one of my own remarks.

"It's mostly for me, but I'm sharing." I responded. I heard a hard chuckle from behind me and I smiled. The door opened to the the main floor and we walked out and made a sharp right to the questioning room. The bright walls suddenly turned gray as we entered the room. McHorn released Tommy and walked out, closing the door behind him. I walked over to one end of the table and sat while Tommy did the same. I gestured toward the glasses of water, "Help yourself." The feline looked at the glasses and looked back toward me, hesitating, then asked, "Is this supposed to butter me up? Get me calm so you can pry information outta me?"

I chuckled to myself and just moved on, "It can be whatever you want it to be. But, yeah. So first question, who are you working for?" Tommy was already drinking from his cup and looked at me. He set down his glass and sighed. "You really don't know? I thought she was already famous. Wait, of course _you_ don't know. You're too busy chasing your tail to pay attention," he softly face palmed and laughed. "Or were too busy chasing that rabbit's tail? I wouldn't blame you; she's gotta nice ass."

This was building up inside me since the tail thing, but now he dragged Judy into his banter. That's just cold, wait, frigid! If I knew I could win, I would beat the shit out of him, but I knew he was too fast. So I kept my cool. "Very funny, but that still doesn't answer my question." He waited for a bit then asked, "Where is she anyway, that sexy ass? Is she out to get more condoms for the two of you? Or is she already dead?"

This motherfucker is REALLY pushing it. Condoms? Are you serious? If only . . . great now _I'm_ thinking it. I clear my thoughts and kept my poker face. "She on patrol now answer my damn question. Who is your Boss?" He refilled his glass and took another sip. "I won't say nothin' till I feel like it. Why don't ask some easier questions? Or maybe you could answer some of my questions?" This bitch was asking for a info and a beat down. Only the will of god get me in check. "Whatever makes you feel better," I gave in. As soon as those words left my mouth, he got a frightened look, "This place is fortified right?" he asked frantically. I gave a confused look, "Yeah, why?" He looked around as if he was searching for something. He then looked back at me, "I don't want him to find me." I shot up quickly, "WHO!?" I shouted. Tommy looked taken back but then leaned forward and was about to whisper something until McHorn walked in. I gave my complete attention immediately, "Time's up."

WHAT THE HELL! This son of a bitch wasted 45 minutes!? He is smarter than I thought. I got up and walked to McHorn with a stern look on my face, "Could you deal with him?" He looked down to me and gave me a thumbs up, "Don't worry about this scum, I got him. By the way, Chief wants to talk to you, said it was important." I nodded and walked down the hall and thought to myself, _I wonder if this has anything to do with what Tommy said?_


End file.
